To improve the tone quality (timbre) of a vehicle horn, in the past two planar electromagnetic vehicle horns for a high-pitched sound and a low-pitched sound have been provided, and a consonance is generated from the high-pitched and low-pitched sounds. However, such conventional vehicle horns necessitate a double-wide installation space and also extra manufacturing costs to provide the two separate horns. In view of this circumstance, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. S58-162994 proposed a structure in which a small-size vehicle horn having a smaller outer diameter than the planar vehicle horn is provided in front of the planar vehicle horn.